tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bitter Reform Ch.7
Claire was moping around at her desk; staring blankly at the monitor of her computer. Matt and Skip looked over at the cat from afar. “How long is she going to do that?” Skip asked. “I guess until the Chief calls Hiroshi again.” “When is he going to call him?” “I think in another ten minutes.” “…Matt, something doesn’t feel right to me.” “What do you mean?” Matt asked confused. “I mean, Hiroshi hasn’t let us talk to Crazy ever since she left; and I doubt she was misbehaving like he claims.” “I feel the same way. Something suspicious is going on; but I’ll wait and see what Hiroshi says after the call.” As soon as the clock struck twelve, Claire immediately hopped out of her seat and dashed towards the Chief’s office. Claire entered the office and found the tiny flea on the phone. “Are you calling Crazy?” Claire asked in a depressed tone. “Yeah, it’s been long enough; Hiroshi better let us talk to her this time.” Matt and Skip eventually arrived to the office to find Claire pacing back and forth. “Claire, stop worrying so much,” said Skip. “How can I not worry? I haven’t heard from Crazy in like….I can’t remember how long! I just want to know if she’s ok.” “Shhhh Claire, Hiroshi can answer in any moment,” said the Chief. Hiroshi was seating at his desk, flipping through some files when he’s phone started to ring. He gave off a sigh and quickly answered the phone. “Chief of J.U.F.F. speaking, who is this?” “Hello Hiroshi, it’s Herbert again. I was wondering if-““Herbert, stop calling me! I’m busy at the moment.” “Hiroshi, I just want to speak with my agent. You haven’t been keeping your promise!” “Look, I’m busy and your precious Crazy isn’t going anywhere. Call me back some other time.” Hiroshi slammed the phone back onto the receiver and continued with his work. “Well, that was rather rude.” The flea hanged the phone up and gave Claire a small frown. “I wanted to talk to Crazy,” Claire whined. “Hey, I did too; but Hiroshi…he won’t let us talk to her." “I’m starting to become suspicious Chief,” replied Skip. “I’m a little suspicious also….but I don’t want to assume anything.” The phone began to ring and Claire checked the caller ID. “It’s from B.U.F.F.” “B.U.F.F., why are they calling?” Chief answered the phone to hear crying in the background. “Herbert, are you there?” someone asked. “Yes, this is Herbert. Who is this?” “This is William, chief of B.U.F.F. I need to ask you something!” “Sure thing, but could you tell whomever that is to quiet down? I can barely hear you!” “Oh, sorry; stop crying Lola. Herbert can’t hear me.” “S-sorry chief….I just miss my David!” Lola yelled as she continued to cry. “Is that one of your agents?” “Yes, she’s been upset for a while now. Her partner was taken away to J.U.F.F., now she won’t stop crying.” “Wait...did you say J.U.F.F.?!” “Yes, he took my agent David away. Said that he was going to help improve David’s performance…but we haven’t been able to talk to him ever since he left.” “How long has he been gone?” “For about three months now. He’s supposed to be out by next month…but I wanted to ask if you had any agents taken away and if so, is he allowing you to talk to him/her?” “Yeah, he has one of my agents. She’s only been gone for about two weeks…but he won’t let me or her friends talk to her.” “So, I’m not the only one. I need to go now Herbert…going to see if I can calm my agent down, bye.” “Bye,” said the Chief as he ended the call. “Alright…now I’m suspicious. Agents, I have a mission for you!” “What kind of mission?” Claire asked. “Guess you could call it a rescue mission; I want you guys to go over to J.U.F.F. and bring Crazy back. Also, be sure to find out what Hiroshi is up to.” “We’re on it Chief!” Matt and Skip rushed over to Keswick’s lab and took a few blasters, a pair of X-ray goggles, and some grappling hooks. The group then met outside near the T.U.F.F. Mobile, making sure they have everything they needed. While they were checking over things, the Chief came outside to see if the crew was ready. “Is everything set?” the Chief asked. “Yeah, we have everything,” replied Skip. “Alright, you guys be careful. There’s no telling what Hiroshi is up to.” “Don’t worry Chief, we’ll be fine,” Claire smiled. The group hopped into the T.U.F.F. Mobile and swiftly flew over to J.U.F.F. Category:fan fiction